leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuumi/History
Patch History ** Base damage increased to from . ** Empowered base damage increased to from . * ** Base heal increased to from . ;V10.3 * ** Empowered base damage reduced to from . ** Now deals % of the target's current health}} if the missile is empowered. ** Mana cost changed to 90 at all ranks from . * ** no longer counts as an immobilizing crowd control. ** No longer gets stuck in her ally when she casts You and Me! towards him as he is reviving via . * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.24 - December 13th Hotfix * ** No longer goes on cooldown after being displaced by a attacked by her or an ally. ** Secondary resource bar now correctly displays lockout duration. ;V9.24 * ** Now restores mana on attack. ** Shield strength increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Base empowered damage increased to from . ** Empowered AP ratio reduced to from . ** Missile duration while reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * ** Now has a second channel time when attaching from an unattached state, and can be interrupted. ** Yuumi no longer with her Anchor when attached. ** Immobilizing effects on Yuumi now place You and Me! on a 5 second cooldown. ** Now increases her ally's adaptive force by a flat amount plus a percentage of her attached ally's adaptive force, and grants herself the same amount. Previously the percentage scaled off the other's adaptive force. ** Flat adaptive force increased from . ** Percentage adaptive force increased to % from %. * ** Now grants to % bonus attack speed}} on heal for 3 seconds. ** No longer uses a 2 charges system with a recharge time of seconds. ** Base heal is no longer increased by . ** Heal AP ratio is no longer increased by . ** Base heal increased to from . ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 15% from 25%. ** Bonus movement speed no longer decays over the duration. ** Movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ;V9.20 * ** Fixed a bug where after the ally Yuumi is attached to dies while she's in statis (via or ), she will lose the ability to gain turret aggro for the remainder of the game. ;V9.19 * ** Slow strength reduced to 20% at all ranks from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from . ** Slow no longer decays over the duration. ;V9.16 * ** Empowered base damage reduced to from . ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Slow duration changed to seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Can no longer remained attached to zombie-states (e.g. ). ;V9.14 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** No longer restores mana. * ** Empowered base damage reduced to from . ** Empowered AP ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base heal modifier increased to from . *** Maximum base heal increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V9.12 - June 12th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where the mana cost would be doubled while attached to an ally. * ** Fixed a bug where Yuumi would be locked out of her spells if her dash was interrupted. ;V9.12 * General ** No longer shows and range rings and gutters in spectator. * Stats ** Base health increased to 480 to . * ** Mana refund reduced to from . ** Shield strength reduced to from . ** Shield AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where the missile would not spawn towards the cursor as intended. ** Missile spawns in the appropriate place while attached. * ** Enemies now gain an assist on Yuumi if they damage an attached ally. ** Adaptive force changed to (+ %) from %. ** Dash is now interrupted by any immobilizing crowd control. ** Fixed a bug where Yuumi would detach unintentionally when trying to attach to another champion outside of her range. ** Now gets visuals when her ally is stealthed. ** Now sees a ring around the ally she's attached to. ;V9.11 * General ** Fixed a bug where her minimap icon would sometimes not show that she's attached to an ally. ** Fixed her missing stats display on her strengths/weaknesses radial menu in the client. * ** Range indicator is now much brighter when Prowling Projectile is first cast, fading back down in brightness over its duration for both Yuumi and her attached ally. ** Now properly gets knocked towards her Fountain if she gets hits by while channeling Prowling Projectile. * ** Now gives assists on champion takedowns from her teammates when she first attaches to a participating ally. ** Fixed a bug where she was not sending when hopping between allies with You and Me!. ** Fixed a bug where her ally would gain bonus movement speed whenever she was attached. * ** Flattened Yuumi's movement speed decay to herself and to the ally she's attached to based on ability power. * ** Now properly gets knocked towards her Fountain if she gets hits by while channeling Final Chapter. ;V9.10 - May 15th Hotfix * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to 10 from . * ** Mana restored increased to from . ** Base shield strength increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Empowered base damage increased to from . ** Slow strength increased to % from %. ** Slow duration increased to seconds from . * ** Minimum base heal strength increased to from . *** Maximum base heal strength increased to from . * ** Damage taken from subsequent waves increased to 50% from 40%. ;V9.10 - Added * (Innate) ** Yuumi periodically empowers her next basic attack against an enemy champion to restore mana and grant her a shield that lasts until it is broken. ** While , the shield transfers to her Anchor. ** seconds. * (Q) ** Yuumi fires an errant missile that deals magic damage to the first enemy hit. ** If the missile is in flight for 1 second, it instead deals magic damage and by %, decaying over seconds, to enemy struck. ** While , Yuumi directs the trajectory of the missile instead for up to 3 seconds before fizzling. ** . ** seconds. * (W) ** Yuumi and her Anchor gain bonus or (Adaptive) equal to a percentage of the other's highest stat (bonus AD = %, bonus AP = %). Additionally, Yuumi starts with a point in You and Me! and instead has 6 ranks. ** Yuumi to an allied champion and attaches to them. While Attached, Yuumi is except from and follows her Anchor's movement, losing the ability to attack but retaining the ability to cast (except movement spells). ** Yuumi can switch her Anchor at no cooldown, and will detach automatically if her Anchor dies. If re-activated without a valid target, Yuumi will detach from her Anchor and dash up to 250 units in the target direction. ** seconds. * (E) ** Yuumi periodically stores a Zoomies charge, up to 2 stored at once. ** Yuumi herself for , with the base amount increased by and the scaling amount increased by , up to , and gains 25% bonus movement speed decaying over 2 seconds. ** While , her partner is targeted by the ability instead. ** . ** seconds. ** seconds. * ® ** Yuumi X units in the opposite direction, after which Book launches 7 waves over seconds, each dealing magic damage. Enemy hit take only 40% damage from subsequent waves, and when struck with three waves, they are for seconds. ** Yuumi can move and cast both and during Final Chapter. ** 100. ** seconds. }} Category:Champion history